All the Wrong Places
by nEthing4Edward
Summary: Edward protected Bella in high school but when they graduated they went their separate ways. What happens when they meet again? Will love blossom or will they stay friends. Read and find out. All Human. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Flash From the Past

**This is the first chapter of my new story. It is rated M for future scenes and for language. So please, if you are one of my younger readers from my last story or just a younger reader in general, don't read it.  
Let me know how you like it!**

**EPOV**

"Edward? Edward Cullen? Wow, I can't believe that's you!"

I was stopped dead in my tracks by the gorgeous woman standing in front of me, calling my name.

She launched herself at me and grabbed me into a hug faster than I could blink. She molded to my body like she had been created to fit there, like two matching piece of a puzzle. I was still reeling from the fact that we fit together so well, when I felt her being tugged away from me. I knew exactly who was doing the tugging…Emmett!

"Whoa there little lady, you need to back off! If you want his autograph I'm sure he would be more than happy to give it to ya but no touchy touchy!" Emmett informed her. Emmett rarely had to give this speech to women because he was usually right on top of the fans. I turned my head to the side and saw clearly what had captured his attention enough for him to let this fan slip through…Fucking ice cream!

"Emmett? Oh my gosh, Emmett Cullen!" this exquisite woman exclaimed.

"I'm sorry pretty lady, do I know you? Surely, I would remember someone as beautiful as you!" he grinned, giving her a glimpse of his 'come fuck me dimples'. Then he winked at her, he fucking winked.

"You both use to" she told us with a shy look on her face, blushing.

Wait a minute, I knew those eyes and that blush but it couldn't be her, could it?

I went out on a limb and prayed to God I wasn't wrong. My face just could not handle another slap from yet another woman. I mean come on, you forget a few women's names and it's the end of the world. Ok, so maybe it was more than a few but really! Man, I swear, they must pull all the girls in high school secretly aside and teach them how to slap a man because boy does that hurt!

"Bella, Bella Swan?" I asked hesitantly, cringing inside and preparing myself the best I could for the hand that might snap out and find its target on my cheek.

It never came and I opened my eyes to see her smile and nod her head. No way! There was no way that this goddess standing in front of me could possibly be the mousy, shy Bella that I protected in high school.

I took the chance to scan her from head to toe and then back again. She had a slender, heart shaped face that had lost its baby fat. She no longer had her braces but now had perfectly straight, white teeth. Her hair was long and wavy instead of the frizz ball that it use to be. She no longer was wearing her glasses but her eyes were still the deep chocolate brown that they use to be but you could see them better now without the coke bottle lenses that she use to have.

I dipped my sight lower and noticed that she had a figure and boy what a figure she had. When we were in high school, she never had curves. She was as straight as a lamp pole. Now she had a voluptuous rack that I just wanted to reach out and palm. It didn't help that the somewhat tight button up shirt that she was wearing helped accent her chest.

Her waist was skinny and slowly enlarged at her hips. I had yet to see her ass but by the look of her front, I was willing to bet it was just as perfect.

She was wearing a tight pencil skirt that gave me an eyeful of her long slender legs that I just wanted to wrap around my waist. It didn't help anything that she was wearing four inch black heals that just screamed 'come fuck me'.

After making my assessment of her body, I slowly made my way back to her face. She was wearing a smirk and her one eyebrow quirked.

Before I had a chance to say anything, I heard Emmett open his big mouth.

"Smelly Belly, is that really you? W-O-W girl, you look fucktastic!" he bellowed, making me cringe.

I chanced a look at her, hoping she wouldn't slap me because he was too far away to reach.

She just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"God Emmett, I could have lived the rest of my life never hearing that awful nickname again and been happy" she grumbled.

She quickly turned her attention to me. I must have been staring at her like she had just walked out of the twilight zone.

"What Edward, you don't remember me?" she asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and reached out for her again, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Oh course I remember you Bella! God, how have you been?" I chuckled.

"Oh, I've been good! I'm a physiatrist now, my office is just around the corner" she told me while sticking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Wow, I probably shouldn't be surprised, you were always one for helping people, even when they didn't deserve it" I said, reaching out and punching Emmett in the shoulder, successfully knocking the ice cream cone right out of his hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked. "Ah, man! My cream, it's all over the side walk!"

Bella and I both laughed at the sight of a grown man, kneeling next to the ice cream all over the sidewalk looking like he was going to cry.

"I don't need to ask you what you've been up to Edward. I see your face on every new stand that I pass" she informed me, giving me a wink. I immediately blush, that right, I fucking blushed. Man, what is my deal, I don't blush, I'm a man for god's sake!

"Yeah, it's been hectic but what are you gonna do" I told her, trying to brush off the feeling that was coursing through my veins, leading straight to my cock.

"Well, Edward, Emmett it was really nice seeing you. I have an appointment with a client in about five minutes. Edward, we should go for coffee sometime. My office is listed in the phonebook"

"Yeah, definitely! I'll give you a call sometime soon. It was really great seeing you too Bella" I told her.

She started walking backwards, smiled, waved and then turned around to continue her trek.

I finally got a view of her ass that I had been waiting and hoping for. A groan involuntarily slipped from my lips as I watched her fantastic ass walk away from me.

Emmett came up behind me and clapped his hand down on my shoulder.

"Wow, that ugly duckling turned into one hot swan!" he boomed, cracking up at his own joke.

I glared at him, turning on my heals and continued on my way to my car.

I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

**BPOV**

I hightailed it out of there. Wow, it had been so long since I saw either one of the Cullen boys, well in person that is.

All in all, Edward hadn't change a bit. Yeah, he was more ruggedly handsome then boyishly handsome but all the same he was still the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

I wasn't going to admit to him that I had been constantly following his career. Yeah right, stalker much? I owned ever magazine that I have ever seen him in and quite a collection of his movies.

Edward Cullen, playboy, actor extraordinaire, and the owner of my heart since I was twelve years old.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was my first day at Forks Middle School and I was so nervous. I had already thrown up my breakfast at the beginning of my long walk. _

_I rounded the fence and stepped onto the playground to make my way to the office. _

_I always watched the ground when I walked. Call it a precaution to my clumsy ways. I didn't see the other two feet until it was too late. I went flying in one direction and my books went flying the opposite direction. _

_I landed on the ground with a "humph" and my glasses flew off my face._

_I saw the person that I had bumped into reach down and pick up my glasses for me. He held them out for me and I hesitantly took them. I wiped them off on my shirt and slide them back on. Good thing they were already broken and being held by tape because surely they would have broken after that fall._

_I shyly looked up to the boy standing in front of me and my heart sank._

"_Are you ok?" he asked, concern filling his eyes._

_Oh god, his eyes! They were an emerald green with flecks of gold in them. The most beautiful, soulful eyes I had ever seen._

_He had a cute face to go along with those eyes. His hair was brown but when the light hit it just right, I could see the reddish amber color in it, it was cut short but longer in the front that he had spiked up. _

_He had a little freckle above his lip._

_He extended his hand to help me up which I eventually took after snapping out of my daze._

"_Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I muttered and watched him reach down and start picking up our books. _

_The boy extended his hand "Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. You must be the new girl Isabella everyone's been talking about" he said, giving me the cutest crooked smile._

"_Yeah but I go by Bella" I informed him. I couldn't even look at him._

_He was handing me my books when I felt someone shove me from behind. _

_A blond girl ran past me and up to Edward. "Ah, babe, are you ok?" she asked in the worst, nasally voice I had ever heard._

_She turned to glare at me. "Watch it next time four eyes!" she spat. "Oh, and I love the afro, it's so hip."_

"_Shut up Jessica! God! I'll meet you in class" Edward told her._

_She turned bright red and made a sound that was similar to the sound a teakettle makes when the water is boiling. She stomped her foot and stomped away but not before giving me the evil eye._

"_Sorry about her!" he told me._

"_Don't worry about it, I'm use to it" I murmured. "Sorry again for bumping you."_

"_No problem. Hey, it was nice meeting you Bella. I'm sure I'll see you around sometime" he turned and walked to class._

_**End Flashback**_

I laughed as I shook off the memory.

I couldn't help but think about how he looked now. He looks a lot different in person then he does in the movies or a magazine.

His face didn't have a trace of the baby fat he use to have in his cheeks, his features are more chiseled now.

His hair was grown out and is what many people have referred to as sex hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

I tried getting my meeting with Edward out of my head because I had a patient that deserved my full attention.

Man, I hope he calls me for that coffee and soon.


	2. AN: Please Read

AN: Sorry for an author's note but I was curious if I should continue to write this story. Not a big turnout yesterday but I'd rather not write something that people don't want to read:)

Let me know, if the consensus is to not continue it, I will continue on my other story or start my next one.

Thanks:)


End file.
